Our Little Secret
by Nancy Hartigan
Summary: When the original Kaitou Kid gets hurt, he tells a secret...Pre-MK, kind of fluffy. R
1. Our Little Secret

Summary: When the original Kid was hurt, he told a secret…

Author's Note: This is a one-shot about Kaito's father and mother. Kinda fluffy, really. And it shows the answer to a great mystery. Touichi Kuroba's PoV.

Our Little Secret

I sighed as I took off my top hat. I looked down at the throbbing in my arm and grimaced at the red on white silk.

"That'll never wash out…Damn that Nakamori, I make promises not to hurt anyone and this is how he repays me?"

My heart was pounding so loud I barely heard the footsteps behind me. Quickly, I replaced my hat and turned around. What I saw made me gasp in slight fear.

Ara gingerly raised my arm. I took in a deep breath from clenched teeth as she sent a roaring pain through me.

But I smiled lightly. Ara's hair smelled like lavender and was playing at my nose.

"It's alright, come with me." Her voice was soft, reassuring. I already knew whatever would happen she would keep it a secret. Ara was my best friend in the world, she has always been. Even if Nakamori saw us, she would still defend me, protecting me from getting caught. It was just who she was.

We entered her house through the back door and I was standing in her kitchen. Ara lived alone, she was orphaned last year from a car crash. She managed to balance school and work quite nicely.

"I need to see your arm, Mr. Kaitou Kid," she said, smiling as she filled a bowl of hot water.

I felt a little silly, but I used one arm to remove my tuxedo jacket and cape, and I struggled with my buttons.

I heard her laughing slightly, then felt her warm hands freezing collarbones as she swiftly unbuttoned my shirt and took off my tie.

"You ever been in Singapore?" I asked with a chuckle and managed to get a giggle from the usually solemn girl.

"No," she said quietly as she returned to the sink and returned with a bowl. "You better sit down, okay?"

"I have," I said, obeying her. She had been a candy striper at the hospital, and knew what she was doing by watching and learning.

I let out a loud yell as she removed the bullet as gently as possible.

She gently tried to shush me. "I know it hurts, but I don't think it's wise to yell out in pain. My neighbors are nosy, they'll call the police on any given moment. Please remain quiet."

Biting my tongue, I swore I felt blood in my mouth until I didn't feel the lead anymore, just the blood in my arm escaping quicker.

"This might hurt a little," Ara said, placing the damp cloth against my arm. "But it'll help. I promise."

It stung, but I wasn't in any pain after the bullet was removed. I just felt dizzy from the blood loss. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't focus enough to use my magic. If Nakamori came, I was caught for sure.

But I smiled still. I had what I wanted, and I was with Ara.

After she bandaged my arm, it still was sore, but that's just what you have to expect. She wasn't a real doctor, and it was too risky to send me to the hospital. She had to use her first aid skills.

"You should get some rest," she started. "I have school in an hour…"

"School starts in an hour!" I asked, panicky.

My perfect attendance was about to go down the drain. If I did go, I'd be exposed. It was a lose-lose situation.

Ara's eyes narrowed and she reached for my face. I tried to withdraw, but it was a little too late. She had my hat _and_ monocle.

"Hello, Touichi," she said. "I'll call you off. Go to my room and take a nap."

Of course, I couldn't sleep. Ara held my destiny in her hands. She could turn me in, and she could keep it our secret.

I looked at the tiny gem in my pant pocket and smirked. I got away with it.

The next thing I know, I open my eyes to the question "Is that what you're in trouble for?"

Ara sat beside me, eyes focus on the jewel. She was wearing her school uniform and the sun was shining brightly behind her curtains.

Realizing I must've fallen asleep, I hold it up. "Yes. I risked my neck for this. My ultimate prize."

"It just looks like an ordinary diamond to me, Touichi," she said, frowning at it.

I smirked. "That's just the beauty of it, love." With that simple sentence, I told her the legends about it, and I saw her eyes sparkle as I finished it.

"When we get married, it'll be yours, my love," I said, pressing my lips against hers. "When we get married, you alone are responsible for it. And it'll be our little secret…"

Immediately after the graduation party, I saw us standing at the altar. Ara was beautiful, her hair curled in perfection, her eyes sparkling with happiness, tears, and adoration. We weren't traditional at all, her dress wasn't white. It was a sapphire blue that shimmered in the sun, her veil was black.

Me? Eh, I just wore my Kaitou Kid suit without the cape and with a different shirt.

As I slipped the wedding ring, after saying the necessary vow, I whispered in my bride's ear, "Here is a diamond that is second in beauty and fire only to you." I wink and we kiss.

Years later, I was traveling with our son in Paris. Due to my past, we named him Kaito. He looked a lot like me, but had his mother's beautiful smile. We always made the joke that he stole our hearts before he was born whenever he asked why we named him that.

I left my son fatherless that night when I lied to them that I didn't know where it was.

The End

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! By the way...Can anyone figure out what mystery was solved with the fanfic?


	2. Author's Note

Laughs a little…think Kaito when he's trying to freak everyone out. That kind of laugh. 

I've got two reviews right now…and still NONE OF YOU KNOW THE MYSTERY I JUST SOLVED!

I'll give you all a hint…

The token of everlasting love given between a thief and his wife.

If you guys can't get it...

The secret is lost forever...Hey, just like it is in the show!


End file.
